fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Hríd
, Hríd |fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Male |race =Human |relatives =Gunnthrá (Younger Sister) Fjorm (Younger Sister) Ylgr (Youngest Sister) |game =Fire Emblem Heroes |firstseen =Book 2 Chapter 9: Hellfire (mentioned) Book 2 Chapter 11: Prince of Ice |class = |mirage = |voiceby =Mark P. Whitten |jap_voiceby =Yoshitsugu Matsuoka }}Hríd is a Book II character from Fire Emblem Heroes. He is the first prince of the Ice Kingdom Nifl; He is the older brother of Princesses Gunnthrá, Fjorm and Ylgr, making him the eldest royalty of Nifl. He has the power to communicate with others through his dreams like the rest of his siblings; however, his power is less pronounced than than Gunnthra's and he cannot recall his dreams in great detail when he awakens. Profile The eldest child of the Nifl royal family and the only prince among them, Hríd lived a peaceful life with his mother and sisters. When learning of Múspell's impending invasion, he starts making preparations for it, such as giving the legendary Lance of Ice Leiptr to Fjorm, believing she had the willpower necessary to wield it's true power. After the neighboring kingdom of Múspell invaded, the king Surtr killed the queen and forced the Nifl royal siblings to separate. Letting everyone believe he had perished, Hríd made his way to Múspell in secret, seeking to assassinate Surtr, only to fail repeatedly, getting burns while evading Múspellian forces. He eventually meets up with the Askran forces while escaping from an ambush, and thanks to Bruno's aid, he informs them that the only way to defeat Surtr is by cutting off the Rite of Flames so as to prevent any further resurrections. After getting ambushed again by Múspellian forces in a route supposedly unknown to them, Hríd deduces that there is a traitor within the Order of Heroes, much to the their dismay. On their way there, he informs the group that the Rite of Flames requires a kindling in the form of sacrifices to fuel his powers of resurrection, and Surtr plans to feed two girls to the flames that sustain it, one of them being Veronica. In the evening, his suspicions eventually prove true when Ylgr is revealed to be Loki after the latter attempts to cause distrust towards him. After Surtr's death by the Order of Heroes, Hríd becomes the new ruler of Nifl and creates peace between Nifl and Múspell, now ruled by Laevatein. He then reveals that like the Rite of Flames, the Rite of Frost will not take long to claim Fjorm's life, which was previously hinted at through her deteriorating health. Personality Revered by his allies and enemies as a skilled fighter and strategist, Hríd has a strong enough passion for his homeland that he is willing to sacrifice himself if it means it's safety, as seen through his actions against Surtr. This also causes him to greatly regret his inability to defend Nifl in its time of need. In-Game |-|Original= ;Icy Blade :The eldest prince of Nifl, Kingdom of Ice. With a steady, calm demeanor, he's always prepared for danger. Base Stats Rarity: ✯✯✯✯✯ Sword |Skill= Gjöll New Moon }} Skills |-|New Year's Wish= ;Resolute Prince :The eldest prince of Nifl, Kingdom of Ice. With a steady, calm demeanor, he's always prepared for danger, even when on a simple trip to a shrine. Base Stats Rarity: ✯✯✯✯✯ Sword |Skill= Geishun+ Swap }} Skills Quotes Hríd/Heroes Quotes Etymology In Norse Mythology, Hríd is the name of one of the eleven rivers of Élivágar, the ice rivers that flow in the Ginnungagap. Incidentally, the kana for his name in Japanese can also be read as "Freeze". Trivia *Hríd's artwork shows him wielding Gjöll. *Hríd shares his voice actor with Lyon from Fire Emblem Heroes and Seteth from Fire Emblem: Three Houses Gallery Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Legendary Heroes